mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
The Widowmaker
The Widowmaker is a spaceflight-capable Volkswagen van owned by Pearl Forrester during the Sci-Fi era of the show. It was used primarily to pursue the captives of the SOL, or as a form of transportation in general. Overview The Widowmaker made its debut in The Deadly Mantis when Pearl used it to escape the ape-ruled Earth after Mike accidentally destroyed the planet. Bobo stowed away in it, thus becoming a passenger of the little craft, while Brain Guy joined them in The She-Creature when his home planet was destroyed by Mike too. The van was used as the primary setting for The Mads throughout Season 8 when not on solid ground. The movies were often sent to Mike from it. It was usually driven by Pearl, but from time to time, Bobo or Brain Guy took the wheel. Aside from pursuing the SOL, space travelling and escaping the destruction of three planets (the third being the "Camping Planet" in Riding with Death), the van has been through other significant events, such as: transporting a trio of omnipotent space children to their parents in Parts: The Clonus Horror; succeeding in doing so in The Incredibly Strange Creatures Who Stopped Living and Became Mixed-Up Zombies!!?; going through a wormhole (while bringing the SOL along) in Prince of Space; getting out of the era eventually in Time Chasers and docking with the SOL in the same episode, and finally going through a wormhole one more time and arriving back on Earth at Castle Forrester (after which it can briefly be seen outside the castle). When The Mads moved into Castle Forrester at the beginning of Season 9, it removed the need for the van as a primary setting, and it was rarely seen for the rest of the series (although it was still used on a few occasions by Pearl to go out of the castle, as well as bring some guests in or out). Its final appearance (so far) was during Experiment #1102 (Cry Wilderness), when Pearl, Brain Guy, and Bobo used it to take a trip to go gambling. It docked briefly at Moon 13 before departing for points unknown. Trivia *''The Widowmaker'' seems to have been named after the facetious term "widowmaker". **It is generally used for something or someone that is considered to present a lethal hazard to (predominantly) men, and thus, by taking their lives, may make their wives become widows. **Pearl has confessed to murdering many husbands and fiances, perhaps giving the name of the craft a deeper cerebral meaning. *There are two primary versions of The Widowmaker, one being a model (close to resembling a replica to the right/below) which was used for the model/distance shots, while a full-sized version is used for the live action scenes inside itself or in the background. *In spite of being capable of space travel, The Widowmaker can apparently be halted if one or more of its tires burst even in space (as observed in The She-Creature). Category:MST3K Locations Category:Spaceships Category:Mad Scientist lairs Category:Ships piloted by The Mads